


I Missed You

by SpicyRedPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Reunions, Season 7 Spoilers, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: The war so far is won. Earth has rebuilt, and a gala is thrown to honor the Paladins, MFE fighters, and the Atlas crew. Their families are, of course, welcome. And a chance meeting may just bring two young hearts separated by the cosmos back into one another's arms.





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah hi here I am again don't mind me. But seriously Matt and Veronica would click so hardcore. So here's the thing my trash soul wrote lol.
> 
> Not beta'd tell me if something is wrong please~! And, as always, enjoy~!!  
> ~Eli

Matt’s eyes widened as he looked across the room. Pidge looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, her brother having cut off mid sentence as he was explaining a small adventure from his attempts to survive during Voltron’s disappearance. She followed his gaze, her signature gremlin smirk coming forth when she saw what he was staring at. Or rather, who. The usher at the door to the conference room they were holding this little gala in was announcing Lance and, on his arm, his older sister Veronica. The latter of the two was the one who had caught Matt’s attention and had his jaw hanging half open. The Green Paladin cackled a bit before deciding to do her brother a favor. She cupped her hands over her mouth before calling out.

“Lance! Over here!”

The Blue Paladin looked over and grinned as Matt turned to his sister, a horrified look on his face. He shook his head, quickly trying to walk away but being caught by his sleeve. Lance and his sister made their way over, the younger all smiles as Veronica looked away, her cheeks tinged pink. Matt turned back to them as Pidge spoke again.

“Hey, guys! Lance, you already know Matt. Lieutenant McClain, this is my brother Matt Holt, second in command of the Voltron Coalition Rebellion.”

Veronica cleared her throat a bit, looking back at Matt over her glasses. Matt blushed brightly and looked away, causing Pidge and Lance to look between their siblings and each other. Veronica smiled a bit and replied, fondness in her voice.

“We… already know each other. But thank you, Katie.”

Lance’s head snapped back and forth between his sister and Matt before suddenly his eyes widened. He grabbed Pidge by the arm, stating that they should go find the others while Matt and Veronica talked before pulling the smaller paladin away briskly.Veronica and Matt watched them go before for a moment before Matt laughed.

“You’re brother’s not really changed much, huh, Vee?”

The woman laughed and shook her head. “No, I see lots of change in him. He sat between me and a fighter ship during the last battle. When he was little, he could barely cross the street without peeing himself. No, he’s grown up a lot.” She was quiet for a minute before looking at Matt. “You’ve grown up too…”

The man blushed, looking at Veronica with a small smile. “So did you. You finally cut your hair like you said you would.”   
She grinned and showed him her shoulder, emblazoned with a pair of dark green leaves. “Finally got a tattoo, too. I didn’t want to forget…”

Matt looked at her, knowing the full sentence without her having to say another word.   
_ I didn’t want to forget either of you. _

He couldn’t believe she’d held on. That she’d actually branded their little symbol on herself so that she would never forget him. After a silent moment, the two wrapped with arms around one another, tears forming in their eyes as they held one another close. Finally, Matt pulled away the slightest bit, only to lean back in and press a gentle kiss to her lips. Veronica returned it happily, a soft smile passing between them.

“I’m glad your home, Matty. I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Vee. I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and kudo if you enjoyed~


End file.
